


blurred world

by amybri2002



Series: febuwhump 2021 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, kid!Logan, teacher!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan is struggling to see in class, and his teacher attempts to figure out what’s going on. Turns out there’s a lot more things to worry about that just his poor eyesight.
Relationships: Nico Flores & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: febuwhump 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	blurred world

**Author's Note:**

> ok this prompt was ‘i can’t see’ :) at first i wanted to do something really dumb like oh no logan has lost his glasses and then i realised that i can make this angstier and also hurt children so here we are hope y’all enjoy <3

“Logan, could you read off the board for us?” Mr Flores requested, turning round to face Logan. 

Logan shifted in his seat, looking over to the board. It didn’t actually look like there were any words at all, just a big black splodge on the center of the screen. He wondered briefly if this was a trick question, though either way, just replied, “No.” 

He heard his classmates snicker around him, and wasn’t quite sure why. Mr Flores just tilted his head, humming. 

“That’s… quite unlike you, Logan,” he said. “Why won’t you read?” 

“I can’t,” he said, like it was obvious - how was he supposed to read when there weren’t any words? 

Mr Flores didn’t seem impressed by that. “I know you can read, Logan.” He folded his arms. “You’re a great reader.” 

“Of course I can  _ read _ ,” he snapped, then instantly regretted it. You weren’t supposed to snap at teachers, that just resulted in getting in trouble. The snickers around him died down, a deafening silence spreading through the room. “I just… I can’t see.” 

“You can’t see,” Mr Flores repeated, sounding confused. Logan looked down at his desk, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. “What do you mean?” 

“I- I just…” He glanced back up the board, then at the teacher again. “I can’t see any words. It’s just, like… I don’t know.” 

Mr Flores frowned, and Logan sank back in his seat, avoiding his gaze. “Logan, could you… step outside the classroom for me, please?” 

His eyes immediately snapped back up at that, eyes widening. Was he in trouble? He’d never been asked to leave the classroom before, why would he… what did he  _ do _ ? Still, he silently stood, making his way out of the classroom and into the hallway, trying to keep a calm composure. As he passed by the board, he frowned, noticing that some words did come into focus - that was strange. What had happened, then? Why… 

Whatever. He leant against the wall outside of the classroom, waiting for Mr Flores to come out and speak to him. A few teachers passed him in the hallway, giving him a weird look, one stopping by to ask what he was doing, though he didn’t have a clear answer for that. That teacher quickly gave up, and eventually Mr Flores came out into the hallway, crouching down in front of him. 

“Am I in trouble?” Logan asked, before his teacher got a chance to speak. 

Mr Flores sighed and shook his head. “No, Logan, you’re not in trouble. I just wanted to ask a few questions.” 

Logan frowned at that, though looked down to the floor a moment later, falling silent. Just because he wasn’t in trouble now, didn’t mean he wouldn’t be in trouble after these ‘questions’. Although, he… still wasn’t entirely sure how this whole thing worked, whether this was normal conversation for after you’re kicked out of the classroom. 

“Maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable, though.” He hummed, before standing up. “Come with me, Logan.” He began to walk down the hallway, and Logan quickly followed. “Don’t worry, I’ve got the teacher next door to keep an eye on the class.” 

The two fell into a silence, a sense of dread settling in Logan’s stomach, until eventually they reached the staff room, where Mr Flores instructed Logan to sit down on the couch, soon sitting besides him. 

“Alright, Logan.” Mr Flores took in a deep breath. “When you said that you couldn’t see the board, what… exactly did that mean?” 

Logan looked down again, avoiding his gaze, and shrugged. “I don’t know. I just… couldn’t make anything out on it.” 

“Can you usually see the board alright?” 

Logan shrugged again, actually unsure. After passing by it on the way out of the classroom, he wasn’t sure that he’d been seeing anything right at all. “I mean, I never usually see words on it. Sometimes I can make out the pictures.” 

Mr Flores hummed in thought. “Have your parents ever got your eyesight checked out?” 

Logan looked back up at that, frowning. “I… No?” 

Mr Flores looked disappointed at that, though nodded nonetheless. “Huh. I’d have thought if your vision was that bad, they’d have noticed something by now.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I’ll have to call them about that…” 

“Why would I need to get my eyesight checked out?” he asked. “I- I  _ can  _ see, I just…” 

Mr Flores sighed again, then took off his glasses, handing them to Logan. “Try these on.” 

Logan frowned, though took his glasses nonetheless, slipping them onto his face. They were way too big for him, almost falling off his nose, though… his eyes widened as he looked around, everything becoming so much…  _ clearer _ ? Like the world had been thrown into high definition. He blinked a few times, then took off the glasses, then put them back on, frowning the more he thought about it. What… What did this  _ mean _ ? 

Mr Flores just chuckled, watching him. “I’m assuming those are making it better for you?” 

Logan nodded, hanging the glasses back to Mr Flores. “Yeah, I… Do they do the same thing for everyone?” 

Mr Flores shook his head. “They’ll make things clearer if you  _ need  _ them, not if you don’t.” He stood up. “Stay here, Logan. I’m going to call your parents about this, you really should look to get an appointment as soon as possible.” 

He moved further into the room, and Logan stayed exactly where he was, staring down at the floor. Mr Flores was gone for a while, a few teachers passing by and giving Logan weird looks again, but not saying anything. He just waited, patiently, only looking up again as Mr Flores returned, looking… annoyed. 

“I can’t get ahold of them,” he said, running a hand through his hair. Logan thought about mentioning that his parents were probably just busy with work, they were always busy with work, or maybe they’d gone to visit some friends, but Mr Flores continued before he got a chance. “Who’s picking you up?” 

Logan blinked. “No one?” 

Mr Flores frowned. “Surely someone’s picking you up. You’re… eight, aren’t you? You can’t walk home by yourself.” 

Logan shrugged, looking down again. “It’s only fifteen minutes. I know the way home.” 

Mr Flores just shook his head, looking… vaguely concerned. Logan wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “Logan, I… Will someone be waiting for you at home, at least?” 

Logan shrugged again. “Maybe. I don’t know, they’re probably both working.” 

“So you’ll be left at home alone?” 

Logan nodded. It wasn’t too bad, he liked the peace and quiet. Sometimes annoying when his parents were late home, or didn’t return at all, and he had to sort his own dinner out - he didn’t really know how to cook, but he could usually find a pack of crisps or something in the back of the cupboard. But still, he liked having free reign of the house, being allowed to do whatever he wanted. 

Mr Flores, however, did not look impressed by this information at all. “Alright, I’m… going to try to call your parents again. Stay right here, okay?” 

Before he got a chance to respond, Mr Flores had already stood up and went through a door on the other side of the room. Logan wasn’t sure how much time passed after that, as he stared down at the floor, listening to the muffled voices in the next room over, hearing Mr Flores’ footsteps as he paced up and down the room, desperately trying to get ahold of Logan’s parents. 

Logan wasn’t entirely sure what was going on himself, though as the bell rang to signify the end of the day, Mr Flores still in the other room, he stood up and began to make his way home, not wanting to wait. Mr Flores was busy, anyway. 

~*~ 

It was a couple weeks later when Logan heard a knock on the door. A Saturday afternoon - he hadn’t seen either of his parents since Thursday evening, but that was fine, he knew that they were very, very busy with work, or so they said. Mr Flores had still looked… concerned, during class, but didn’t mention anything to Logan again, other than moving him closer to the board in order for him to see better. It had actually helped. 

Logan stood up from his spot on the living room floor, moving over to answer the door. Something in the back of his mind told him that this probably wasn’t a good idea, but his parents had never told him to  _ not  _ answer doors, only school, and… school wasn’t right about everything. 

When he opened the door, though, he found Mr Flores, and instantly relaxed, however confused he was. “Hello, Mr Flores.” 

Mr Flores smiled down at him. “Hey, Logan. You can call me Nico, if you like, since we’re out of school. Don’t tell the other kids, though.” 

“Okay, uh… Mr Nico?” 

Nico sighed. “That’s good enough.” He glanced behind Logan. “Are your parents home?” 

Logan shook his head. “Nope. I’m… sure they’ll be back soon. They’re just busy. Probably be here tomorrow.” 

Nico frowned at that. “How long have they been gone?” 

“I’m… not sure.” Logan glanced down for a moment, before looking up at Nico again. “They were here on Thursday. Left early for work on Friday, I think. I haven’t seen them since then.” 

Nico made a choked noise at that, looking… sad, almost. Logan wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done to cause that. “Okay, Logan, I… Can you come with me, please?” He offered out a hand. 

Logan hesitates for a moment, but… this  _ was  _ his teacher. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was getting pretty lonely. “Okay.” He took Nico’s hand, allowing him to guide him out to a car on the road outside his house. “Where are we going?” 

“Back to my house,” Nico explained, helping Logan into the car and sitting in the back with him. “My boyfriend and I are both registered foster parents, we’ve already discussed this with child services. It’s only a temporary solution for now, but… from what we’ve gathered from what you’ve said, and what we’ve managed to get out of your parents when we can, we… believe it’s a good idea for you to come stay with us for a while.” 

Logan still didn’t particularly understand, but… Nico was nice, and maybe it would be nice to not be alone in the house for a while. Would Nico leave him alone? From the sounds of it, he didn’t like the idea of Logan being alone, so… probably not. 

They made it back to Nico’s house, where Nico quickly introduced Logan to his boyfriend, Thomas, and took him inside. The three sat on the sofa together, watching a movie and eating some snacks, and… it wasn’t half bad, actually. 

Logan wished that he‘d done this with his own parents before. 

~*~ 

Logan walked out of the opticians, holding one of Nico’s hands and one of Thomas’, and wearing a brand new pair of glasses, finally able to see the world around him as it should be. 

Okay. Maybe living with Nico now wouldn’t be too bad. 


End file.
